(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, which is presently one of the most widely used flat panel displays, typically includes two substrates with field generating electrodes (such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode) and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. An image is displayed by controlling an amount of transmitted light in the liquid crystal display. The amount of transmitted light is controlled based on an alignment of the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer under the influence of an electric field (generated by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes).
Typically, two sheets of display panels may be used as the substrates of the liquid crystal display. The two sheets may include a thin film transistor array panel and an opposing display panel. The thin film transistor array panel may include a gate line for transferring a gate signal and a data line for transferring a data signal, whereby the gate line and the data line are formed crossing each other. The thin film transistor array panel may further include a thin film transistor connected with the gate line and the data line, and a pixel electrode connected with the thin film transistor. The opposing display panel may include a light blocking member, a color filter, and a common electrode. In some particular instances, the light blocking member, the color filter, and the common electrode may be formed on the thin film transistor array panel instead of the opposing display panel.
As mentioned above, two sheets of display panels (i.e. two substrates) are typically used in a conventional liquid crystal display, with the constituent elements of the liquid crystal display formed on the respective substrate sheet. Accordingly, the conventional liquid crystal display may be heavy and have a thick form factor. Furthermore, the cost of a conventional liquid crystal display may be high since more materials are being used (and also longer processing time since the two substrates have be to processed separately).
In manufacturing a conventional liquid crystal display, liquid crystal is typically applied at a liquid crystal injection hole and injected into a microcavity after formation of a roof layer. In some instances, some of the liquid crystal may remain on the roof layer, thereby causing light leakage.
To reduce the light leakage, a hydrophobic treatment may be applied to a top surface of the roof layer, and the remaining liquid crystal may then be removed using, for example, an air blowing method. However, in some instances, the liquid crystal injection hole may be inadvertently subject to the hydrophobic treatment, causing the liquid crystal injection hole to be hydrophobic, which subsequently interferes with the injection of the liquid crystal into the microcavity. Furthermore, in some instances, the hydrophobic chemical surface treatment on the roof layer surface may cause defects in the alignment layer of the microcavity.